projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
ProJared Q
ProJared is in Canada for his panel at ConBravo in July 2013. Synopsis The panel was recorded on July 26th. This is the first time that Jared has been outside of the US. Jared doesn't have a new video because he has been playing too much Haven & Hearth. Q: Any tips on how to make my YouTube videos better? A: Draw some inspiration from others, but don't just copy it. Make something that you would want to watch. Have good lighting, good sound, speak good etc. Q: What is your hardest loss in Nuzlocke so far? A: He said Wepler at his last panel, because he was badass. Q: Can I have you make an opening line for my show? A: He agrees to do it. Q: What kind of capture devices do you use? A: A black magic Intensity Pro (for newer stuff). It is a pain in the ass to get it working and keep on working. Canopus for older stuff. It works pretty well too. Both are expensive. Q: If I like Dark Souls, will I like Monster Hunter? A: You will like Monster Hunter regardless. Jared never understood the comparison between the two games. Jared tries to self promote his Beginner's Guide to Monster Hunter series, and then realizes how dumb it was. Q: What makes a good joke? A: He can't think of a joke to follow that question. This is a tough question for Jared. Most of it is about timing. He says that this is the toughest question he has ever got. Q: Are you going to appear on the Co-Optional podcast? A: Maybe. He hasn't been asked yet. Q: Please sell me on 'Freedom' over 'Big Booty Bitches' or 'Herpes'. A: This is a reference to a game of Civiliation V that Jared was playing with current and former ScrewAttack members including Jose, Corey, Bryan and Sam. Jared explains what this reference means. Jared banged on the door of all the villages, and gave them all his religion 'Freedom', and they accepted it right away. Corey was trying to spread 'Herpes'. One of the villages was switching between 'Herpes' and 'Freedom'. Jose had 'Big Booty Bitches', and only one village wanted it. Finally, Jared campaigns for his religion. Q: How long does it usually take to make your videos? A: The editing progress depends. The longer ones will take 40-60 hours. The Nuzlockes take about 4 hours per video, and the One Minute Reviews is about an hour. Q: How much does Adobe Premiere Pro/After Effects cost? A: A lot. He also uses Photoshop. It's probably about $1000. Q: Did NormalBoots ever ask you to join? A: No, because when Jared started getting popular, NormalBoots started being used less. He wasn't actually asked, but since he works with the NormalBoots members he considered himself an unofficial member. Q: What did you think of Yungtown's One Minute Review of your One Minute Reviews? A: He left a comment on the video, but he remembers it was mean. He thought it was really cool that someone was parodying him. Q: How did you learn to edit? A: He started in high school, and he was still using tape. He got some crappy software from his parents one year. He self-taught. Q: Do you still keep in contact with anyone from ScrewAttack? A: Yes, he just did the Civilisation stream with them. He still talks to Destin and Chad as well. Q: How is Canada so far? A: Everyone is so damn nice. There was a heat wave, and Jared reveals that he struggles with converting Celsius to Fahrenheit. Jared tells some stories about his time in Canada. Q: Talk about what it was like driving up here with The Game Chasers. A: The seat was uncomfortable. They got to stop at some video game stores along the way, and the guy recognized The Game Chasers and Jared. Jared got some games he never heard of. The Game Chasers have never been so far north. The Game Chasers thought they saw a UFO, but it was just a plane. Q: Who would win a fight: Nuptup or Jum Jum Jr? A: Nuptup would consume Jum Jum Jr's non-existent soul. Jum Jum is more terrifying than actually useful. Jared can't play Haven & Hearth anymore because whenever someone makes a video about a MMO game, not nice people will find you! When they had been playing for a few hours, someone came up to them and destroyed everything and walks off and insults them. One of the comments on the video was someone who said that it was him. The guy came back into the game, he felt really bad, and gave them everything he had. The items were very powerful. They watched the guy walk into the water and die. Other people wanted to destroy everything they had. So many people wanted to kill them, that they had to leave their base. They found a new place and made a much bigger base. The next day, they couldn't log on. Some guy got inside their base and took over the whole base. It turns out that someone can be forced to log on and murdered, so they don't want to play anymore. Q: How upset would you be if Nuptup ever died? A: Legends never die! She can't so he doesn't have to worry. Q: Can you tell us about your future projects? A: Virtual Hydlide is coming. He has recorded some Hardcore with PBG and DidYouKnowGaming. There will be Monster Hunter videos and lots of other stuff. Q: Has the Nuzlocke series changed your opinions on any of the Pokemon that you use? A: Burden still sucks, and Zubats are still stupid. Cubone (Wepler) is awesome. Jared has never had as much respect for a Vileplume. Onix didn't last long enough to form an opinion of. Blamblegam is his favorite Raticate of all time. Q: Who is your favorite Suikoden character? A: Q: Any thoughts on collaborating with The Completionist? A: They have been trying to since December. It will happen though. Q: You have the nicest collection of silk shirts. A: he bought his shirt from Walmart. His first blue shirt has a hole in it, and he stabbed himself. He was actually bleeding from stabbing himself! Q: Where did you get your shirts? A: Most of them are from Walmart. Q: Will you break dance right now? A: He reluctantly does, and he damages the microphone. Q: Any memorable stories working with other YouTubers? A: The only one he's directly worked with in his house was PBG. A lot of the jokes in that video actually happened. He wrote the script to cover both of their styles. The Hardcore series is really fun. Shane from DYKGaming is awesome. The Nintendo Video Challenge was also awesome. Making a rap video is very hard to do. Q: What was the inspiration for the Nintendo rap? A: Two of the guys on the team were music guys. They did the lyrics and got the music. Jared came up with the story and concept about a business guy who fights the Nintendo characters, then Dan came up with the lyrics. Each team had a theme to go off of. Jared's team was the Boost mode from New Super Mario Bros U, where the game speeds up. When Jared appears in the video, the music speeds up. Rapping is hard. Q: What is your writing process like? A: He doesn't really have a process, but when he records his footage, he writes notes, and he has a board full of his ideas. He then just writes it from beginning to end. If he has anything he really wants to show, he makes sure he puts it into the script. Q: Which game series do you wish was more popular, and which game series do you want to see die off? A: He wants Suidoken to be more popular. He doesn't want to answer the question, but remembers the Imagine series. Having all the Imagine games on your shelf would suck because they all look the same. Q: Anything you're excited about for the new gaming generation? A: He isn't too excited because he's still playing the old one. Watch_Dogs looks fun though. Soul Suspect is going to be cool. He doesn't want to buy any systems this year. He wants Ace Atterny 5 on 3DS. Jared has some Nuptup posters that he is going to sell over the weekend to test out how merchandise would work for him. Category:Panel Category:Videos